Hold or Home?
by Tarsina18
Summary: Menolly returns to Half-Circle Sea Hold with her lizards and two friends. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragonriders of Pern. All rights belong to Anne McCaffrey and Todd McCaffrey.

AN: This is a fic from the Harper Hall Trilogy.

"I want you to take some music to Half-Circle Hold. You, Sebell, and myself are to stay four sevendays. While we are there you will be helping with the nightly singing, and teaching the new songs to the children of the hold." Menolly looked at Masterharper Robinton in shock as his words echoed in her head. "We will be leaving tonight."

"Yes, Master Robinton." Menolly answered calmly. "Is there anything specific I will need to bring?"

"No, that is already taken care of."

"Thank you for the heads up. And coming with us." Menolly whispered to her master. He just nodded and smiled.

"Let us get ready for supper then." She smiled and waved goodbye as she headed towards the kitchens to get supper for her 9 fire lizards. She walked in and motioned to Camo to follow her with the meat bowl, and stepped out to the courtyard to feed her fair. After they fed the lizards she directed Camo back inside to finish helping in the kitchens and turned to the dinning hall. She quickly joined her friends, Sebell and Talmar, at their customary table.

"Hey what is a bronze dragonrider doing here?" One of the apprentices called out in confusion. "I thought that no one would rank a bronze."

"I didn't know that journeymen were being posted today." Another called.

"Who cares let's eat, we will find out when supper is over." Piemur stated above the din. Dinner was then promptly served and when everyone had eaten their fill, a gong was sounded and the Masterharper rose to speak.

"I will now announce the newest postings. Journeymen Menolly and Sebell will be taking four sevendays away to carry songs to the rest of Pern. They will be traveling to one of the most remote areas we have on the main continent, Half-Circle Sea Hold." Robinton announced to the shock of those who knew where Menolly had been raised. "I will be accompanying them, so I expect you all to behave while I am gone." He ordered the apprentices. With those words he, Menolly, Sebell and the dragonrider rose and walked out after gathering the bags at the front of the room.

"T'gellan, isn't it kind of funny that you are delivering me, once again to a place I am reluctant to go to?" Menolly asked the bronze dragonrider teasingly. "I was reluctant to come here and now..." She trailed off as she began to think more seriously about how she was returning to her former hold. "I never thought I would go back there." She stated softly to her friends, shaking her head. She followed her fellow harpers to the dragon that would return her to Half-Circle. A few minutes later she saw the hold below her and knew that this was going to be a rough visit. Monarth (the bronze dragon) landed close to the main hold and his passengers disembarked quickly. Harper Elgion stood with Sea Holder Yanus, his Lady Mavi, and their son Alemi waiting to see who it was that was to grace their hold.

Elgion stepped forward and introduced the harpers, one whom had their hood up, to the Sea Holder and family. "Yanus, Mavi, Alemi, this is Masterharper Robinton, Journeyman Sebell and..." he trailed off when he realized he didn't know the third person. Menolly looked at the masterharper, who nodded and pulled her hood back, causing her family to gasp in shock.

"Journeyman Menolly, at your service." She stated proudly. "Not that _we_ need to be introduced, seeing as I am from here originally." Mavi looked at her youngest daughter and felt a pang of relief, her lost child was safe. Yanus's face was tight with anger and Alemi had a look of relief visible in his eyes. Before anyone could react to her bitter statement they heard a shriek from the main door, and upon turning to see what was wrong they saw a woman staring at Menolly. "Sella, how are you?" Menolly asked her older sister calmly.

"We thought you were dead, now where have you been?" Sella shouted. "Have you been running around to get out of helping here?" She demanded angrily.

"Sella, I have been in Harper Hall." Menolly answered. "I have been writing songs." At these words Yanus seemed to shake off his shock and he grabbed Menolly roughly by the arm and started to drag her into the hold, so that he could punish her for disobeying his direct orders.

"Sea Holder, release my Journeyman, now." Robinton's voice cut through the air angrily.

"I have every right to discipline my daughter for going against her hold." Yanus stated in a rage. "She was told not to tune-make, and now she will pay the price for it."

"She is a composer, one that is desperately needed. And she is a harper, first and foremost." Sebell answered.

"Father, you have no right to be angry at me." Menolly stated raising her voice. "I left the hold so that I could continue writing and enjoying music. I have survived Threadfall, living holdless for several sevendays, and have Impressed 9 fire lizards. I have been a help to people all over Pern and there is no reason you should 'punish' me." She snapped. "I am not afraid of you anymore."

"Menolly, calm down." Sebell stated placing a calming hand on her shoulder. She sighed, and nodded.

"Shall we go and get everything set up?" Robinton asked Elgion who nodded.

"Welcome home Menolly." Mavi said softly, "For however long you wish to stay you are welcome." Yanus turned and walked back into the hold and everyone followed. A cry went up from many of the people in the hold when they recognized Menolly, as many were happy she was back. After the singing that night many people came up to the 'new' harpers and stood around talking to them. Menolly walked away from the group and went over to Old Uncle. She stopped in front of him and when he recognized her she gave him a hug.

"We missed you, you know." One of the Aunts stated.

"I know, I missed some of you as well." Menolly softly answered. "Would you like to meet some fire lizards?" She asked bringing a smile to many of their faces.

"Fire lizards are only a myth." Old Uncle stated.

"Are you sure? Cause I have 9." The group with the masterharper gasped in shock as Menolly raised her voice and called out to her fair. "Beauty, will you and the others please show yourselves?" Several fire lizards winked into view and all but two were flying around Menolly. "Calm down and settle." Beauty landed on her shoulder, while the others found 'perches' on someone or something else, be it chairs or tables. She motioned to the blue lizard to land softly on Old Uncle. "I named this one Uncle because it acts a lot like you." She informed the old holder. He smiled at her in wonder. "He likes it when you softly stroke his eye ridges." Old Uncle did and got a crooning noise out of the lizard. Menolly turned to her parents and motioned for Rocky and Diver to fly towards them. "Yanus, meet Rocky, Mavi, meet Diver." She introduced. Kimi and Zair both protested loudly at the lack of attention they were getting causing Robinton and Sebell to laugh at their jealous reactions. Once they were all introduced the group all were watching them in amazement. "Masterharper, I suggest that we turn in for the night." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonriders of Pern or the Harper Hall trilogy.

"Good idea, child." Mavi stated with obvious approval. "Sella, show the Masterharper to his chambers, Menolly, show your fellow Harper to the rooms adjacent to the lesson room." She directed her daughters. "You will resume sharing a room with Sella." Menolly nodded.

"Yanus, Mavi, good night." Menolly called gesturing for Sebell to follow her. He did, as Robinton followed Sella.

"You share a room with your elder sister?" Sebell asked teasingly. Menolly nodded sheepishly. "How will we ever survive this if we can't be together?" He teased tugging on her hair gently. She giggled and smacked his hand away from her hair.

"Sebell, don't draw attention to me please, I don't recall a time when I was happy that Mavi or Yanus didn't do something to sabotage it." She begged her friend. He sighed and then stopped teasing her. "Masterharper, I will see you come morning." She called after her master. He smiled and waived at her.

"Sleep well, Menolly."

After showing Sebell to his chambers she walked upstairs to her old room, collapsing onto her old bed, sighing. She looked up when she heard the door open and gasped in pain when she felt a belt snap over her back. She turned her head and saw her father standing behind her raising his hand to beat her once more with the leather belt he was holding. She could feel the welts developing from the strikes as he let many more rain down on her in his anger. Menolly waited for a few minutes, longer than he had ever beat her before and when he showed no signs of stopping she allowed her fire lizards to send out the warning to Robinton and Sebell. "Yanus, you should know that the Masterharper will be here soon." She gasped out in pain only to feel the beating get worse.

"I told you no tuning, I told you to show respect to your hold, and I refuse to allow you to make a fool of me in MY hold." He ranted at his youngest child in anger. "I-"  
"Will stop beating MY Journeywoman." The masterharper's voice cut through the air like a knife. "She is here on my orders as a Harper not your daughter." He informed the enraged Sea Holder. "Menolly, you will be sharing chambers with either Sebell or myself for the remainder of this visit." Robinton's voice left no room for questioning, Menolly nodded and stood gathering her bags and after calling her lizards to order she walked out of the room and went to Sebell's room to stay the night. She was stifling her sobs and cries of pain as she walked, followed by Yanus and Robinton. "You are going to Sebell's then?" She nodded still crying. Robinton stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, carefully placing his hands on her back, trying not to hurt the young songwriter. She laid her head down on his shoulder and slowly stopped crying.

"Forgive me, Master, for disturbing you so late at night." She said softly. Yanus gasped in shock when he saw the Masterharper pull his daughter into his arms to give her comfort.

"What good is a beating if you get coddled after it?" He demanded of his daughter. She looked at him in shock as Robinton glared at the Sea Holder. Sebell walked out of his room to go check on Menolly, as he was detained by Sella, who knowing her father's plan was trying to distract him by flirting with him. He noticed Menolly and seeing her red eyes he just opened his arms towards her and she leapt out of the Masterharper's arms and into his.

"How many men do you have wrapped around your finger?" Yanus muttered under his breath. "If I catch you tuning again while you are here then this will seem like child's play to you." He warned his daughter. "I don't care who is there, I will punish you right where you are when it happens." He snapped, turning on his heel and walking to his shared chambers.

"Sella, get out of Harper Sebell's rooms." Menolly ordered her sister. Sella looked at her in shock and obeyed without thinking.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be sharing a room with me?" Sella demanded of her little sister. "Mavi won't stand for you sharing a room with a man." She snipped at the Harper woman.

"I have the Masterharper's permission and Yanus knows about the arrangement so Mavi can't do anything about it." Menolly stated to the other woman. "As for who I am with and what I do with them is none of your concern." She snapped at her sister's disapproving look. "Stay out of my way while I am here and then when my four sevendays are up, you needn't worry about me again. Good night Sella." Menolly growled and after stepping past Sebell she walked into the room. Robinton followed with Sebell and they closed the door behind them.

"Master Robinton, what happened?" Sebell asked his teacher and friend.

"That is what I would like to know." Robinton stated turning towards Menolly. "Would you care to explain why after not seeing you for over a year, your father beats you?" She took a deep breath.

*"You want to know what would happen to me when I wrote a song?" She cried, " I used to get _beaten_ by my father for tuning,for twiddles as he called them. When I cut my hand gutting packtails, the let it heal all wrong so I wouldn't be able to play. They wouldn't even allow me to sing in the Hall, for fear Harper Elgion would figure out that it was me who'd taught the children after Petiron died. They were _ashamed_ of me!. They were afraid I'd disgrace them. That's why I ran away. I'd rather have died of Threadscore than live in Half-Circle another night..."*

She shouted at the end of her rope, crying fiercely. "That is why I was reluctant to return here." She informed the Masterharper in a sad voice. "I knew what would happen if I came back here, but I didn't think to warn you." She stated looking up at his face. She flinched when she saw the anger in his eyes. "That is the secret that I have kept from you, Sir, I didn't want you to know that about me. It was their plan all along when they saw me cut my hand to make sure I would never get to play or be happy, because for me to be happy I would have to be allowed to do something that had nothing to do with fishing." Robinton's eyes softened when he noticed she was staring at him.

"I am not angry with you child, I am angry that the Sea Holder would so something so... Oh I don't even know what word I am looking for." He stated. "Yes, you should have told me earlier, but what is done is done and we need your songs." He suddenly realized why she didn't want any credit for her songs, the acknowledgment would have cost her a great deal of pain. "I will not tolerate them touching you in anger. If they are going to be cruel, then I will take it up to the Benden Weyr and inform them of the mistreatment of Harpers." His voice was threatening. Menolly nodded and after turning toward Sebell she smiled lightly and after grabbing her nightclothes from her pack she walked behind the desk and sat down so she could change in private, both men turning away from her direction to ensure her privacy was kept. Once she had changed she tapped them on the shoulders and when they looked at her she smiled with a genuine smile.

"Master, can we keep the information about who wrote my songs quiet while we are here?" She pleaded lightly. "Yanus keeps his promises. And I don't doubt that he wouldn't follow through with his word." She stated with an unhappy sigh. Robinton nodded and then after giving Menolly another hug he walked out of the room with a waive at Sebell.

"What are we going to do?" Sebell asked looking at her. "There is only one bed and I am sure that people will take it the wrong way if we were to share it." He stated looking slightly disappointed. "I don't want your reputation to be ruined because you aren't safe in your own room." Menolly rolled her eyes and giggled at his exasperated look.

"Sebell, if my family is going to think badly of us then it won't matter if we are sharing a room or a bed. If they want to talk they will talk." She informed her friend. "If I cared about what they said when it came to something other than my musical talent I wouldn't have done anything as rash as running away, or returning for that matter. People are going to talk, whether we like it or not." She stated shaking her head. "You should know by now what I do when I am unsure of something by now." He nodded grinning. "I play music or write it..." She stated with a smile. "And since I don't want another beating so soon after this one, how about we play one of our quartet songs?" She suggested. He nodded, "Good, you pick." He pulled out one of the newest songs and she pulled her copy of it out with a smile. "Right now let's play!" After going through that song twice, and three others they both fell asleep with their instruments in their hands.

*- I pulled that section right out of the book Dragonsinger, by Anne McCaffrey.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonriders of Pern or the Harper Hall Trilogy. All rights go to Anne and Todd McCaffrey.

When the morning bell toned Menolly and Sebell woke with a start. "I don't even remember falling asleep." Menolly stated shocked.

"Neither do I." Sebell answered

"We should get to work, or we will have a hard time with Mavi when she notices we aren't doing anything." Menolly warned, stretching slightly to see how bad her back was. She winced when she felt some of the welts pull. "We should find Master Robinton and see what he wants to do today." She suggested, Sebell nodding. She stepped out into the hall just in time to see Mavi walk into the hallway. Mavi stopped and stared at her youngest daughter in shock when she noticed that Menolly was standing outside the male Journeyman Harper's rooms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her daughter.

"I stayed here last night." Menolly stated knowing that she couldn't explain why she was in front of Sebell's room in her nightclothes. "We were playing music late last night, getting ready for tonight's activities and I fell asleep." She informed her mother. "Sebell are you done changing yet? I need to get ready sometime today." She called to her friend. He opened the door and when he saw Menolly's mother he blushed.

"We played music until we fell asleep." He stated honestly. "Room's yours." He informed his friend, allowing her to pass so she could change in the room. She walked in and shut the door, changing quickly in order to keep Sebell from having to wait with Mavi too long. Just as she finished she heard Robinton speak up from the other side of the door.

"Sebell where is Menolly?" The masterharper asked his first apprentice, who pointed to the room. "Is she sleeping still? Is her back feeling any better?" He questioned rapidly. Sebell grinned when the door opened reveling a fully dressed Menolly.

"No and yes, can we go eat now?" She asked smiling widely at Robinton. He laughed along with Sebell and they motioned her to lead the way. "Mavi, where do you want us to feed or lizards?" Mavi blinked and thought about it. "Also do we have any raw meat scraps left over that we can give them?" Mavi nodded. "We could always feed them outside on one of the beaches." Menolly stated while thinking. "Then we will be helping with the teachings." She informed her mother.

"How can you play with your left hand being ruined?" Mavi asked her daughter curiously. "I thought you wouldn't be able to play with it." She stated shocked that her plan hadn't worked. "Also we need greens, so can you see if you can find them for us, we never have enough anymore, considering that you were our best gatherer." She told her youngest.

"I don't mind gathering greens, but it will have to wait until we are done with the teaching songs." She reminded her mother. Mavi nodded. "See you later Mavi." Menolly called as the three Harpers entered the kitchens. She grabbed klah for all three of them along with some bread and sliced meat. She then entered the cold room and gathered up all the scraps of meat that were going to be thrown out because of the quality that they were. She put them in a large bowl and then some into two smaller bowls. She handed one to Robinton and the other to Sebell while holding onto the largest one. They walked outside and when they reached a spot further down from the door they called the lizards to eat. After the bowls were empty they gathered them up and returned them to the kitchen. Menolly then led her fellow Harpers to the teaching room and they set up for the class.

Soon the children arrived and when they noticed Menolly they all clambered around her happily, causing her to laugh at their antics. "Alright everyone, I know your excited but we should introduce the newcomers." Elgion stated from the doorway. "The three people before you are Masterharper Robinton, Journeyman Sebell, and Journeywoman Menolly. They have brought us some new music to learn and to evaluate how well you are learning for themselves." Upon hearing that one of the men was the Masterharper they children pulled back and stared at him. Robinton waived at them with a grin. There was gasps as Menolly was named as a Harper. "Now we will start with one of the long Sagas and then they will show us a new song or two." Elgion informed them, having spoken to Robinton before he met up with Menolly and Sebell. The students nodded and soon began one of the hardest songs. Once it was complete, Robinton pulled out the Fire Lizard song, motioning Menolly to play and teach the song to the children. As she was Yanus walked into the room and upon noticing that he knew the tune she was playing he saw red.

"I thought I told you no tuning!" He yelled at his daughter. She looked up at him and after a moment she spoke.

"I may have written this song, but it was sanctioned by Masterharper Robinton." She informed her father. "See the page in front of me if you don't believe me." She offered her copy of the music to her father. Yanus noticed the seal of the Masterharper and nodded.

"Very well then, as long as all you play is on the music you brought with you I can't really complain." He growled unhappily. "Carry on." He sat at the back of the room and listened as the children were learning the song. He was proud that his daughter was able to write a song that was approved by the Masterharper, but wished she had found something she liked to do that actually helped with the Hold instead.

After a few repetitions of the song the children were singing it right and Sebell rose from his seat and pulled out Brekke's Cry. (I don't know what the real tittle is.) He didn't mention that it was another one of Menolly's and he led them to understand its meaning and how to sing it properly. This song took even more time to learn but by the time all the students had learned it even Yanus knew the song by rote. After the last of the students was able to sing it alone, they were dismissed to do their chores for the day.

"Sea Holder, how did you like the new additions to the music program?" Robinton asked slyly. Yanus looked at him and nodded.

"They were good. The first one was well written, good job Menolly." He stated in a monotone voice. "The second explained the panic that happened a few months ago. I liked it quite a lot. I would like to hear it tonight." He stated/requested.

Robinton nodded, "Menolly does know how to put words to music." He complimented his Journeywoman, causing her to blush and smile appreciatively. "Now what were we suppose to do after the teachings?" He asked the woman.

"Mavi wanted us to gather greens." Menolly answered softly. "It's all well to me, I can show you where I found the eggs and check to see if there are anymore." She added looking at her father. "Do you wish to join us?"

"Certainly, I want to keep an eye on you." He answered gruffly, not fooling anyone. Menolly nodded and she went to tell Mavi where they all were going. Mavi nodded absentmindedly at her daughter and waived them away. One of the Aunts grabbed some bags and handed them to Menolly. She took them with a smile and led the way out of the hold. Once out in the open air, she headed down a rarely used path that showed many different kinds of greens. She began plucking them as she went by. She led the way to the coast and climbed down to the sand below. She watched carefully where she was going and when she suddenly stopped, the men following her froze. "What is it?" Yanus asked curiously when they stopped. Menolly pointed to the sand in front of her. "I don't see anything." He informed her. She sighed and swooped low, brushing some sand away revealing a large clutch of fire lizard eggs. She called Beauty to her and when the queen showed up, she asked her to go get a dragonrider from Benden. Beauty chirped and disappeared _between._

Soon Menolly looked up to see Ramoth in the air above her. Lessa was astride and when she directed her queen to land Menolly smiled at her. "Weyrwoman Lessa, I found another clutch." Menolly stated proudly. The dragonrider looked at her in shock.

"Another one, how many clutches will you find?" She asked in amazement, shaking her head. She pulled out some fur-lined pouches and Menolly proceeded to fill them each with 3 eggs. Once she had run out of eggs, she smiled once more at the queen rider. Lessa laughed at the look on Yanus's face. "First time seeing a fire lizard egg?" She teased the Sea Holder.

"No, Weyrwoman, I am just amazed at the fact that my youngest knows who you are and that you would come down here on her word alone." He answered respectfully. "I am also honored that you would address me at all. I have spoken to F'lar many times but I have never had the luck of speaking with you." He looked at his daughter and caught her smiling at him. "I am the Sea Holder Yanus of Half-Circle Sea Hold." He informed the woman. She smiled at him.

"Weyrwoman Lessa, rider of Ramoth." She formally introduced herself. "I should be getting back, F'lar will wonder where I have run off to. Good day, Lord Yanus, Masterharper Robinton, Journeymen Sebell and Menolly." She called as she mounted Ramoth once more, with the eggs. She took off and was soon gone. Menolly shook her head and continued down the spit of sand, following the cliffs. After walking a few hours she stopped and looked up, she gave a small smile and began climbing the cliff.

"Menolly what are you doing now?" Sebell called to his friend. She didn't answer, but she did stop upon reaching her old cave. She looked inside and yelped in shock. Sebell was instantly climbing up after her, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sebell, look inside." She answered. He did and let out a laugh.

"You must have a fire lizard clutch beeper." He said laughing harder. He climbed down the cliff and informed the two men there of another clutch, still laughing. Robinton joined in as Yanus looked amused at his daughter, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Beauty, we need another rider." Menolly told her faithful queen. The fire lizard flashed between and soon arrived back with T'gellan and Monarth. Menolly waived up at him and when he landed he looked into the cave, seeing the eggs he pulled out the fur-lined pouches and with Menolly's help they soon had taken all the eggs. "I don't understand, this is the second clutch I found today." She said shaking her head. "If I find one more I will go crazy." She informed her friends, causing them all to laugh.

"Where was the other one?" T'gellan asked.

"Lessa took it a few hours ago." Menolly stated frankly. "I wonder who will show up next time, if I find another clutch today." She said quietly to herself. T'gellan laughed and after helping her to the ground he turned away and mounted Monarth. They took off and returned to Benden. Another hour down the beach, she stopped and started to laugh hard. "Beauty." She started, causing everyone else to laugh. The queen just disappeared to go get another dragonrider. "This is getting ridiculous." She stated. "I have turned into a clutch beeper." She complained as F'lar arrived with the queen.

"What's this I hear about a fire lizard clutch?" He asked. Menolly sighed and pointed to the eggs at her feet.

"This is the third clutch I have found today." Menolly said. F'lar laughed and landed, dismounting with the pouches. They began gathering the latest clutch and once it was fully gathered he looked at Menolly.

"Have we met before?" He asked the woman. Menolly nodded.

"Yes, sir, I was a guest at Benden around the last hatching. I am Menolly." She answered shyly.

"F'lar. Nice to meet you." The Weyrleader stated kindly. "Menolly, Menolly, Menolly, where have I heard your name before?" He asked himself.

"She was the one who found the clutch that supplied me with my egg, and she has 9 Fire lizards as well. She is also a songwriter, and a Journeyman Harper." Robinton answered his old friend. F'lar nodded his recognition.

"One of your bronzes picked me up a year ago trying to outrun Thread. I ran off my shoes and the skin on the bottom of my feet as well." She told him with a rueful smile. F'lar began laughing at the picture.

"So you're the girl who raced Thread and won." He said still laughing, making Menolly smile even bigger. "You will have to come and sing for us some time." He said, mounting his bronze dragon. She smiled and looked at the Masterharper who nodded his acceptance of the invitation.

"Thank you, Sir, I would be honored to sing before the Weyr." She answered formally. F'lar nodded and took off disappearing quickly, taking the eggs with him. "Yanus, I think it is time we head back, Mavi will be worried when she realizes that you aren't home, you know." She informed her father. Yanus nodded. "We can pick more greens along the way as well." Menolly stated looking and seeing that only one of the four bags was full.

She led the way back and pulled out some of the more rare greens, along with the more common ones. By the time they had returned to the hold all four bags were full and bulging. Menolly handed the bags over to the Aunt in charge of the greens and walked out with the men following closely behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonriders of Pern or the Harper Hall Trilogy. All rights go to Anne and Todd McCaffrey.

AN: I used the word beeper in the last chapter, but as one of my reviewers pointed out the people of Pern wouldn't know what a beeper is, so please know that I will try not to make such mistakes again.

Menolly turned and watched Yanus walk away, heading to overlook something to do with fishing. She then turned to Sebell and Robinton and inquired, "So what do you want to do now?"

"We could always go back out and look for more clutches, seeing as you have the magic touch when finding them." Sebell offered.

"No we need to figure something out for your sleeping arrangements, Menolly." Robinton stated reminding them all of what had occurred the prior night.

"We will need to inform Mavi and take my bed from my chambers and put it in another room." Menolly stated simply. "I will have to stay close to one of you so that no one will have a chance to do anything to me again."

"I said it last night and I will say it again. You will stay with either Sebell or myself for the duration of the stay." Robinton ordered. "That wasn't a request, it was an order from the Masterharper." He clarified. Menolly nodded her assent.

"We still need to find Mavi to make the change official." She informed the men.

"Then we will tell her." Sebell stated trying to keep the piece. "Any idea where she would be?"  
"Nope, but one of the Aunts in the kitchen will know." Menolly told them truthfully. She then led the way back to the kitchens and asked several of the Aunts where the Sea Lady could be found. After speaking to five different women, she was finally pointed to the main hall. The Harper group walked out and upon finding and informing her of the new arrangements she threw a fit.

"I will not have my youngest, unmarried daughter sleeping in the same room as a grown man." Mavi declared angrily. "You will stay with your sister, and that is final." Mavi decided trying to end the conversation.

"No she will not. She was only separated from us for less than half an hour and she was already beaten, she has welts all over her back and if I hadn't come upon her at the time I did, there is no telling how bad her injuries would have been." Robinton shouted at the stubborn lady. "If she gets hit ONE more time, I will call upon Benden to have your hold under surveillance by the Wyerleaders." He threatened. "Your daughter she may be, but she is also a HARPER, meaning that any actions you take against her are considered aimed at ME, the MASTERHARPER!" Mavi was going pale at the sight of the enraged Masterharper.

"Master Robinton," Menolly called softly. "I don't think that you need to continue yelling at my mother." She stated calmly, "I don't think that anything will happen to me again while we are here."

"She is right, Masterharper. Half-Circle Sea Hold will do no further intentional harm to any of the Harpers within our walls." Yanus stated coming up from behind them. "Now as it is suppertime, I suggest that we sit down and enjoy our meal." He looked at his youngest child who nodded.

"I agree." She stated softly to her friends. Both Harpers looked at her and nodded reluctantly. After dinner and some stimulating conversation, Menolly excused herself to go gather the music for the nightly entertainment. When she arrived back at the hall she handed a copy of the music to the three other musicians as well as their preferred instrument. She then sat down with her own guitar.

"Journeywoman Menolly will you please begin with The Fire Lizard song?" Robinton asked motioning that she would play alone. She nodded and began playing, though there was no music sheets before her. Once the song was finished Sebell joined her on the stage and they preformed Brekke's Lament together, she was singing drawing attention to the lyrics that tore at the hearts of so many of the listeners. Once completed, Robinton rose and explained the meaning behind the songs and together with the other Harpers in the room they began to play some of the other more famous songs that most of the Hall already knew. Unknown to any but the players, all of the music played was written by Menolly. When the yawns were no longer being hidden, and all were ready for a good nights sleep, they finished and headed back towards their beds for the night.

Menolly walked into her old room and after gathering up her bed she with the help of Sebell and Robinton, carried it back to Sebell's room, setting it up on the opposite side of the room from the other bed already occupying the room. She stepped out into the hallway closing the door so that Sebell could dress in private, and when he opened the door she switched places with him, dressing for bed quickly. She opened the door to find Sella outside, trying to seduce the male Harper. "Sella, what are you doing? We all have work to do tomorrow and you aren't going to have enough energy to do anything if you don't go to bed soon." She informed her older sister tartly.

"What are you doing here?" Sella demanded, wanting to know why her little sister was in the room of an adult Harper in her nightclothes. "Do you always provide for the _needs_ of the men you travel with?" She snapped angrily. "Why don't you go offer your _services_ to the other gentlemen of the Hold and leave this one to me." She ordered.

"I do not _entertain_ men in that manor, nor do I take kindly to my sister making herself or me out to be the Hold Whores." Menolly snapped back sharply.

"Did you just call me a Whore?" Sella shouted. Her voice traveling out and alerting several people to the argument, including their parents and the Masterharper, all three who came running.

"What is going on here?" Mavi demanded of her children.

"Mavi, she called me a _whore_. Do something." Sella whined to her mother.

"Did you really?" Yanus asked the young Harper.

"Only because she was insinuating that we were both whores." Menolly stated honestly. "I told her not to make us out to be the Hold Whores." She added as her father's face was turning colors. "If you don't believe me ask Sebell." She stated seeing the disbelief on both of her parents faces.

"What brought this argument up in the first place?" Robinton asked his older Journeyman.

"Well Masterharper, once you left Menolly stepped outside the room so that I could change into my nightclothes and once I was done we traded places so she could get ready for bed as well. While she was dressing, Sella walked up to me and began flirting, offering to keep me company tonight, and was still at it when Menolly opened the door so that I could come back into the room. Noticing that her sister was dressed for bed and in the chambers of a man, she began to insinuate that Menolly was gracing her fellow travelers with her _favors_. Sella told her to go _grace_ the other men with her _favors,_ while she did the same for me. Menolly told her sister not to make them sound like they were the Hold Whores, and Sella started shouting about how Menolly was making her out to be a whore. That is when you three approached." Sebell answered promptly. "For the record, I would like to point out that I have never seen Menolly act untoward in any fashion, _EVER._" He informed her parents.

"Girls, go to your rooms and we will discuss this matter tomorrow morning." Yanus ordered his daughters. Sella huffed and turned walking towards her chamber angrily. Menolly looked at her father then turned towards Robinton, as he was the only one with the authority to order her around. He nodded and she turned and walked into the room she was sharing with Sebell.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mavi asked her daughter who wasn't heading to the room she once shared with her sister, but into the room of a grown man.

"To bed, Mavi." Menolly stated as she walked away. Her parents walked into the room and noticed there were two beds and a curtain that was separating the area, insuring privacy for both occupants. Menolly had walked to the one in the corner of the room and lain down. "We moved my bed here earlier, before Sella showed up." She informed her parents. Mavi nodded and then turned her head to glare at Sebell.

"Harper or not, she is my daughter, hurt her and..." She trailed off meaningfully.

"I get your point." Sebell stated with a smile. "I have no intention of harming Menolly, or doing anything to her without consent." He told them softly.

"Good. Stay away from my daughter." Yanus ordered gruffly, causing the others in the room to laugh.

"Goodnight Mavi, Yanus, Master Robinton, Sebell." Menolly said after the laughter had subsided.

"Goodnight Menolly. Masterharper, Journeyman Sebell." Yanus answered with Mavi nodding. They turned and walked away together. Robinton waived his goodnight and retired for the night as well.

"Sebell, don't worry, neither of my parents would do anything to you. I also trust you." She informed her friend with a teasing smile.

"Night." He answered rolling his eyes at her goofy smile. She nodded and he turned off the lights, getting into his own bed and settling down for the night. He quickly fell asleep, while Menolly was unable to turn off her mind, making her restless.

After about an hour she rose and after getting something warmer on she took her instrument out of its case and walked to the kitchens, sitting in front of the fire still burning in the hearth she began playing random songs and soon she was entranced with the music, unknowing that her father had heard the music and was standing in the doorway listening to her play. He watched as her face lit up and she suddenly changed the tune playing something he had never heard before. She played and as she was playing she began to sing softly as to not wake anyone. He watched her stop and rephrase words or change the notes she was playing. Soon she pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing the song down. Once she had written it she played it all the way through, and nodded.

"I wonder what the Masterharper will think of it?" She spoke aloud to herself, still unaware of Yanus's presence. "Hmm... I will have to find a title for it." She looked up when she heard a cough from the doorway and flinched when she noticed her father standing there. "Yanus, how long have you been standing there?" She asked fearfully. She silently sent Rocky for Robinton and Diver for Sebell.

"Long enough to see you play about 4 songs and then create one." He growled. He noticed her flinch at the knowledge that she had been tune-making again. "You seem to know what you are doing now. It is amazing to watch you tune-make." He complimented his daughter. Her relief was visible and for the first time since Peron died he could see that his daughter was truly happy.

"Menolly is everything okay?" Sebell's voice rang out from behind Yanus.

"Menolly what is wrong?" Robinton asked right after Sebell.

"I am okay, sorry for waking you." She apologized gently. "Oh Masterharper?"

"Yes, child?" Robinton asked as Sebell turned away and began his long walk back to their room.

"I just finished a new song." Hearing her words Sebell walked back to the doorway as Robinton rushed into the room and lifted the sheet of music in her lap up and examining it.

"Very well done, Sebell look at this." Robinton stated holding the music out to her friend.

"It looks great, now if I just..." Yanus watched in shock as the Harpers began writing the music down in different parts, for each instrument they were using after they examined the music. Menolly stopped Sebell on a few occasions and fixed his tune so it would make a proper harmony with her original song. Soon the entire thing was written for a harp, guitar, flute, and second guitar. After the men left and returned to the room with their instruments, they began playing the song, tweaking it occasionally.

"This is incredible, I take it that you do this with every song she writes." Yanus commented from the place he was sitting. Robinton nodded and turned back to the young songwriter.

"We will have to introduce this one to the quartet." Sebell said drawing attention back to the song they were working on. "What is the name?" He asked Menolly.

"No clue, can't find one that works." She answered promptly. "Master Robinton, why don't you name this one." She offered the Masterharper.

"I will think on it." He answered. "We all should head back to bed, seeing as we will have to get up in a few hours." He advised his Harpers.

"Yes, Masterharper." They answered and waking side by side they retired to their room for the rest of the night.


End file.
